


Love Potion

by Angel_Tortured



Series: Harry Potter and The Drarry Amino Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Implied Sexual Content, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: *Written for Drarry Amino, this is left on a cliffhanger for the future with more explicit writing. Leave the ending to your imagination. My first Harry Potter fic, please be nice. :3*What happens when you slip your best friend's school enemy a love potion as a prank, but said friend is actually into this said school enemy... Harry and Draco, deal with "tension" a whole new way resulting in some awkward shenanigans.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter and The Drarry Amino Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186253
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Ron walked through his brothers’ joke shop during the Christmas break, glad to have escaped Lavender Brown for the holiday. He looked at the tall tower of pink and bubbles, smells of ink, old library books, and mint toothpaste. “I don’t think you need any help, your girlfriend is obsessed. We recommend the hate potions to combat.”

“Not for me you twit,” glaring at Fred, both twins laughing. As he walked to the counter with a few bottles, placing a few galleons down.

* * *

Draco entered the common room, rubbing his exhausted and stressed face. Still having issues fixing the vanishing cabinet. He sat down on the couch in front of the fire, watching the creatures of the lake swim past the window. His tired eyes started to drift but were shocked awake smelling something amazing. Looking down at the coffee table, a box of holiday candy with his name on it. He heard his stomach growl, as he hadn’t been eating of late due to this anxiety. 

He looked to see who it was from but appeared to be owl carried with no name. Assuming from his mother. He unwrapped the golden bonbon wrapper, placing the orb-shaped chocolate on his tongue. Instantly melting into the couch, feeling his body warm and relaxed. Slowly drifting into forgetting his worries, never have tasted something so amazing. 

Loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his uniform. Drifting into a deep sleep, thinking of charcoal hair, emerald eyes, a cute laugh, a scar that hid under the messy hair. Glasses that seem to always break, thinking about Potter. He remembered the year before he couldn’t help but bite his lip seeing him with the Ravenclaw girl. Knowing the Weasley girl had feelings for him as well… did he have feelings too?

* * *

The next morning there was chatter about Valentine’s, couples amusing about. Making him gag, but he noticed Harry wasn’t with someone to snog. While his redheaded friend looked disgusting, Harry looked just as equally grossed out. Getting up with the mudblood to leave from the scene… were they a thing? But then again Granger looked more upset about the situation and the side-eyed glance between him and Potter spoke words. He blushed, feeling his face redden and turn pink. As he had watched him disappear through the great hall doors, his owl had dropped a package. This time it was a bag of secret admirers, completely thrown off by the hand-made cards and treats. The bright pink and reds, lacey trims. So many… he looked around to who it might be from. A few girls blushed giggling turning away, he blinked feeling his mouth go dry.

He pushed the Valentines into his bag, quickly leaving towards the room of requirement. Sitting on the floor pouring the contents onto the floor to look through, although he had no interest in the prospects. Noting one that had a similar smell to the candy of the night before, opening the card. Powdery pink smoke sprayed his face, instantly fainting into bliss. Feeling himself move on his own, like a string or powerful force taking him somewhere. 

Quickly walking the courtyard stones, eyes glaring at the fuzzy hair of Granger and the bedhead of Potter. Grabbing the back of Harry’s robe he pulled him back, the other boy giving a shocked yelp in surprise to be yanked back. Although he wasn’t sure who was more surprised when Draco pressed his lips against his. Harry, him, or the entire courtyard of students. Pulling back realizing what he had done, he threw the hood of his robe over his platinum blonde head. Running back inside, red and completely close to a nervous breakdown.

Pulling his tie loose as he walked quickly down the hall, running up the moving staircase. Finding comfort on the 6th-floor bathroom, a whiney moaning ghost- who seemed to be the only one he could confide in. Pushing past the doors, throwing his tie off, and then his sweater vest. Panicking over what had just happened, everyone saw. What if the Dark Lord found out, would he kill him in belief to have betrayed him? Being fancied by Harry Potter, kissing him? He didn’t understand why he had done it, or why he hated that it didn’t last a bit longer. He began to fill the sink, washing his face with the water. 

Draco turned to see the floating dead girl with round glasses and pigtails. “Trouble?” She asked with a pitchy voice. He turned back to face the mirror, still shaken. “I heard you and that other cute boy kissed on the courtyard. I can’t say I blame you, I have seen him bathe. He’s quite-” Draco turned pink and the hairs on his skin rose, brain flooded with the imagery. “Shut up... “ Shaking his head, scolding his face with the water trying to remove the thought… It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, it was that he couldn’t allow the thoughts to go there.

“You should take a nice long bath, the perfect’s bathroom is nice. As you know he’s not one, he wouldn’t be able to find you in there.” She had a good point, he thought. Booking out and running down the back stairs, hearing footsteps from the other side of the hall. Approaching the bathroom he had just left. He couldn’t be dealing with this right now, not when he’s trying to kill the most powerful wizards of all time. Maybe it’s all some bad dream brought on by stress, and soaking will help. 

* * *

Harry was speaking with Hermione as they left breakfast, both visibly disturbed by the snog fest beside them. Neither thrilled about Valentine’s day, Harry had learned last year visiting Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop with Cho, which resulted in a disaster. Realizing girls seemed like a waste of time, only keeping the few in his friend group close. Such as Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and his Quidditch team. They discussed the events at Slughorn’s Christmas Party before the end of the term, and how Cormac was trying to get Hermione for Valentine’s day who was almost as disgusted by the idea as of Lavender and Ron.

Hermione asked Harry if he had plans, who shook his head stating he learned his lesson. As they walked over the cobblestones of the courtyard, making their way towards Hagrid’s, a sound of fast-paced steps got louder behind them. Before Harry could turn around, he felt himself be yanked back. His robes catching him by the neck throwing himself back, his glasses thrown to the ground. A pointed nose smashing against his, and velveting soft lips onto his. He was completely thrown off, and the person running away as he searched for his glasses. People were staring and whispering in disbelief, as Hermione helped him to his feet. “What the hell was that?” She asked him, he squinted at her. “Shouldn’t I be asking that- who was that?”

“MALFOY!” She screeched. He made a face of you couldn’t be serious but by her face and everyone else’s he started to think of its possibility. He licked and bit his lip which gained a shiver of disgust from Hermione. “I wonder what game he’s playing, perhaps this is to get girls to not be interested in asking you out.”

“He has way more to lose than me, no it’s something else. I should probably visit Madam Pomfrey, in case I’m poisoned or something.” They turned back around to walk towards the castle, Harry couldn’t stop blushing at the whispers and giggles. Covering his face as Hermione dragged him towards the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked unsurprised to see him, to be fair he was in there a lot.

Hermione explained the situation because Harry couldn’t stop looking at his feet or touching his mouth. She made him open his mouth as she placed a wooden tongue depressor in his mouth as she looked. Noting a pink residue but it had no magical or threatening traits as she tested it in a vial. She explained it could just be a pink pastry, the only thing to worry about is dealing with a crush from the Slytherin Perfect who doesn’t know boundaries. Hearing this Harry blushed, and Hermione couldn’t help but turn red too.

They left but the story of what had happened had spread through the castle, no help of course by Peeve’s the Poltergeist. Finding this an amusing opportunity for mischief. “Looking for your boyfriend Potter?” His annoying voice cheered loud gaining attention. “I’d check the 6th-floor bathroom if I were you, weeping Moaning Myrtle is all over your boy toy.”

Harry quickly ran in the direction, with Hermione stay behind yelling at him. “Harry!” She called sounding flabbergasted. She didn’t follow, turning on her heels with a huff to return to the direction of Hagrid’s hut. 

He ran up the moving staircase, going towards the bathroom. Entering the door he noted the discarded Slytherin garments. Myrtle flew out from the toilets with a high pitch whine. “Oh, you just missed him. The darling boy, so lucky to be with the boy who lived.”

“We’re not together! Where is he!?” He picked up the garments, gaining a weepy cry from her. Continuing to cry without stopping. “He’s so much nicer than you. He deserves better.”

“Where is he?” He gritted his teeth, feeling his lips buzz. “...I want to return these to him.” He used an excuse, he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Myrtle, but it’s very stressful this… relationship.”

“He’s taking a bath in the prefect’s bathroom… Don’t be mean, he’s going through a lot. He just needs a friend, and no more Mr. Demanding Potter. He’s so lonely, why bully him?”

“Ha… He’s the bully.” Remembering his broken nose, and the years of him tormenting others. Now possibly a Death Eater. He turned towards the door, mindset on getting to the bottom of this. He can’t obliviate the entire school, it’s in everyone’s memory of the kiss. The kiss… that felt amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco slipped out of his clothes, sliding into the pool-sized bath. Foaming bubbles and scents. A new scent from the tub, reminding him of the spells he had been with lately. The warm and sparkling sensation on his skin, as he sat on the stone bench in the water, closed his eyes. The steam clouding the prefect’s bathroom, he took a deep breath. Rubbing his face as a face towel floated to him. Covering his eyes, as he sunk further into relaxation. Not hearing the door open and the steps of another student coming towards him. He was relaying everything in his head, and strangeness lately. Distracting him from his mission--

“What was that all about?” Harry asked with more concern than anger. Potter was worried about him?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Draco replied defensively. Not moving or removing the warm washcloth from his eyes. Harry squatted down to be closer to his level, not saying anything. Draco could feel the hairs standing, and gaining anxiety. Feeling his breath just by his right ear and neck. He squirmed, he assumed that was the tactic. He removed the cloth and scooted to the other side of the tub. His grey eyes glaring at Harry to see what he’ll do but found himself nearly drooling as the other boy stripped. Watching him reveal what was underneath, feeling the air get caught in his throat.

“You-you’re not supposed to be in here.” Draco stuttered, eyes darting away his face red. Harry smirked. “Quidditch captain, so yeah I can.” Removing his glasses last, placing them on the stone ground. Sliding into the bubbly water, wading his way towards Draco. Draco found himself cornered, unsure what to do. His adam’s apple bobbing in stress, and desire. The way he watched Harry place both his hands on each side of him. Pressing closer, feeling his chest against his. Fighting all his might to not run his hands over the lean form, trail his fingers over every curve. Gulping, Harry stared at him. 

“Can you even see, Potter?” He tried to deflect.

“Enough.” He said sharply, watching Draco react. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I- I don’t know,” he truly didn’t know. He felt he had to, and nothing could’ve stopped him. He looked down in shame, but Harry seemed kind about it. More concerned for him than the humiliation he caused them both. “Something’s different about you, Malfoy.”

“Yeah…”

“You are isolating yourself, looking paler than usual, your eyes are sunken. Just depressed. You quit quidditch, and your grades are crap.” Harry listed off everything wrong.

“Yeah well you put my father in jail, and one of the only people to love me besides my mother.” Draco snapped, Harry could’ve seen fire in his eyes. “I just don’t care about anything anymore, so why do you care?”

Harry looked taken back, he did know he was spending too much time noticing him this year. Believing he was up to something, but he was just depressed. “Your father put himself in jail for working with Voldemort. You’d do better to not follow his footsteps.”

“Threatening me?” Draco spat.

“No, I am… just concerned for you.”

“Thanks but it’s not needed.” His head-turning away, they stayed there for a minute. “I don’t know why I kissed you… I felt I had to.”

“You’re telling me you were under the imperious curse--”

“Of course not!” Draco prided himself that he could resist that curse, being a master of occlumency. He pouted, which gained a chuckle from Harry. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s cute that’s all.” Harry looked at him with kindness. “Look I get it, you’re going through a lot, and we’re all at that age we start questioning ourselves. What we want to be, our futures, who we are attracted to.”

“I’m not…” Draco stopped himself, maybe he was gay- or at least attracted to both. Finding Cedric, Viktor, and a few other men. Including Harry, it seemed. “I don’t know. How would I know?”

“Well…” Harry blushed, Draco noticed it. Harry brought his hand to grab the back of his blonde hair. Feeling themselves get even closer, Harry’s other hand grabbing his waist pulling him in. Their lips collided, and Draco felt dizzy. Melting into it, feeling like he was surrounded by warm butterbeer. He moved his hands up, into Harry’s hair. Grabbing for more, both boys moaned into their mouths. Harry pressed him against the tile, as Draco spread his legs as Harry slipped between them. He felt like he was going to faint, biting and desperate for more.

Harry pulled away, looking satisfied. Swimming backward towards his clothes, leaving Draco wide-eyed and whimpering. There was silence as Harry got out, as he dried off. Draco squirmed still feeling… a need. Too stunned to say anything, Harry left with a giant smile.

“What the bloody fuck…” Draco hissed to himself, before dipping under the water embarrassed.

* * *

Valentine’s day was approaching, and Harry looked more cheerful than usual. Ignoring the talks of Draco kissing him the day before, Hermoine was wondering what had gotten into him. “So you found him and then what?”

“Nothing, it was just a prank. Nothing to worry about ‘Moine.” Harry waved it off, noticing Draco never came to the great hall that morning, nor lunch. He didn’t show up to potions, and he was wondering what could’ve happened. He didn’t arrive that night for dinner, Harry was wondering what could’ve happened. None of the Slytherins were talking about his disappearance, so he assumed they knew where he was. He returned to the common room to look on the map, finding that Draco was not in the school. He found it all to be strange, wondering he was in a location that wouldn’t show on the map. Like Room of Requirements.

The following morning, 2 days before Valentine’s. Draco returned to the great hall looking more healthier and better, he seemed to have some color into his face. Harry glanced at him, and Draco smiled- and not evil. Just a kind twinkling smile, Harry blushed because fuck it was cute. Harry had a scary-looking owl drop off a letter to him, it was no other than Draco’s Eagle Owl. Harry quickly grabbed the letter, before Hermoine or Ron could notice it. 

He moved out of the hall to read it, chewing on a scone as he left quickly. He moved into a corner, opening it. Inside was a delicate note, Draco’s writing with big swirls and loops, it was refined and beautiful. 

**_"Potter, due to our encounter Monday._ **

**_I have found it to be most agreeable to settle this,_ **

**_meet me the witching hour of this ridiculous holiday._ **

**_Seventh floor, outside the room of requirements._ **

**_Bring that cloak of yours,_ **

**_Filch will be lurking."_ **

He closed the letter with a blush, was he going to meet him? He was going to, his curiosity would take him there. Then again, the bath was so pleasant… sexy. He wanted to know what else might happen if they keep this chase going. Waiting outside as the crowd started to leave towards classes, Hermoine walked up to him with crossed arms. “What happened?”

“Nothing just had to go to the bathroom.” She didn’t look satisfied with the answer but moved forwards towards the class. The next few days left him buzzing, he wanted to pounce on Malfoy every time he saw him. Based on how Draco looked, he was feeling the same. 

Stroke of the quarter before midnight, Harry slipped out of his bed. Throwing the invisibility cloak as Draco had instructed, he walked up the moving staircase outside the portrait. His heart racing waiting for this tension. As he took each step, he grew hotter. Imagining things that were discouraged by the faculty of the school… keeping this thing a dirty secret. Keeping Draco, fresh skin to touch and decorate. 

If both of them showed up, they would know. If one or neither of them showed up they would know. As he approached the hallway leading towards the room of requirement he noticed the lean blonde figure leaning against the wall that would become the door. He was picking his nails, looking bored or at least trying to look that way. Perhaps looking like he was on patrol in case Filch showed up. Harry looked him in the face, he could see the pink on his cheeks and ears. Nervous lip bite, and twitch. He poked Draco’s cheek to let him know he was there, Draco didn’t react but walked past the door three times to open it. Allowing them to walk inside.

Draco pulled Harry’s cloak off, looking at him with relief. “You got my letter from Drakaina.”

“Wait that’s his name-”

“Her, but I call her Kaina. Her name was Ulysses... before they figured out she was a she. Mother calls her both, Wrathful she-dragon” He rubbed the back of his neck realizing he was rambling. Harry thought it to be cute how he talked about his owl, making it seem less scary. Fitting dragon boy with a dragon girl owl. “So you came?” 

“Clearly. What’s the plan then, to figure out what is going on between us?” Harry said directly, as Draco started to walk away deeper into the room of lost items. Harry followed him, as Draco seemed so light on his feet. So familiar with the place, it was this push and pull as they got so deep inside. “I liked it,” Draco said stopping in front of a four-poster bed. Harry nodded, “me- Me too.”

“I can’t let this happen between us though,” Draco said looking sad and towards the floor. “Or at least… anyone knowing.”

“Because?” Harry rose a brow, he wasn’t against hiding it. He wouldn’t want it any other way, but he wanted to know Draco’s reasoning.

“Do you need a list Potter?” Draco scoffed. “My father, as you are already well aware of my family’s ties to the dark lord. To have me being in some kind of fondness towards you, would result in my death and my family’s death.”

Draco’s face bunched up, looking like he might cry but shook his head. “There’s so many eyes and ears here, I have to come up with an excuse already for earlier this week. This is so risky Potter… and I can’t help… but want it.”

Harry listened, it was obvious his father works for the man trying to kill him. Draco was found out to be involved with him in some way- he would die. “Are you sure you even want to do whatever this is?” He asked, but the response was given to him when Draco sat on the bed looking up with his grey eyes. All Harry could do is-- “Okay.”


End file.
